


Green Goop

by TheCity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crazy, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Plot Twist, Prom, WTF, goop, green - Freeform, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCity/pseuds/TheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this on ask.fm and it's pretty crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Goop

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea, the goop was green, the magical water was three feet high.

Luke bit his lip, swinging his legs back and forth. He sighed softly, looking around the room he got to share with Calum. _Calum_. He groaned laying down onto his bed. Just his luck, only he would get stuck with the guy he's had a crush on for the past year and a half. In. The. Middle. Of. The. Forest. In. A. Small. Cabin. He groaned again, throwing limbs out all over the bed (cause he's a fucking robot yo) and wrapped the blanket around himself.

 

He sighed, moving his body to he was on his side facing the wall. He nuzzled his face in the pillow, ignoring the cold that was crawling in through the cracks in the wall. He closed his eyes and curled up, forcing himself to go to sleep. His mind went into a blank zone, but with just his luck it didn't take long for it to turn into a very _detailed_ dream about Calum. Again. As Luke curled up, his dreams attack him with images of his crush, Calum came in and lazily got all his stuff situated. He peeked over at Luke once he was finished to see him wiggling around whining, yet still fast asleep.

 

He sighed shaking his head, crawling into his own bed after turning of the one light. His eyes stayed trained on Luke, who was more than restless in his bed. He shook his head, sighing in defeat wondering what would make Luke have such a dream. He lazily turned to face him wall, nuzzling his head into his own pillow.

 

He stayed wide away thinking about Luke though, a terrible feeling in his stomach. Who was making Luke have such a dream? Why would Luke have a dream like that about someone? He closed his eyes tightly, hearing Luke let out a soft moan, moving around restless, then mumbling something into his pillow. And for some reason Calum couldn't figure out, he wanted to know what he said. _Who_ he said. It was more than something he wanted to know, being curious so he could pick on him later; no it was a desire of something deep inside.

 

Calum thought about it, trying desperately to figure it out. Then he realized. It was jealousy. He didn't want Luke moaning out anyones name, not one at all. Not unless it was his. He bit his lip gently, trying to figure out what to do. That's when he felt it. Seriously. The cold wind blew in the, chilling the whole place like ice. He smiled to himself, thinking of how that was an perfect excuse. _"I'm just cold, why? Do you mind a cuddle?"_. He let a grin spread greatly, and curled up deeper in his blankets, waiting for a time for Luke to calm down.

 

Two hours later, finally Calum figured he was fast asleep, he tip toed out of his bed. Slowly he stalked over, until he was leaning over Luke's bed. A soft sigh slipped his lips as he gazed down, _he looked so perfect_. Gingerly he climbed up and over him until he was under the blankets with Luke. He could easy feet the wetness, and he bit his lip again, knowing his suspicions were right. He definitely had a... interesting dream about someone.

 

He sighed softly, then wrapped his arms around Luke pulling him close. Calum nuzzled his face into Luke's neck, breathing in his warm scent before yawning tiredly. He wrapped his leg around Luke's waist, humming softy as he curled himself up with him. He kept Luke's warmth around him, as he cuddled up into him. Soon Calum drifted off to sleep, happily resting with _his_ Luke. Both slept peacefully, Luke not waking up once to even acknowledge the fact that Calum was snuggled up with him when he was very much wet.

 

Once the daylight crept through the open window shades, he finally awoke. With a tired stretch, and a simple yawn, he peeked down to see Calum, a sleepy smile stretching across his features. Until he realized his pants were wet. The bed was wet. He had a dream of Calum that made it wet. He took in a shaky breath gulping. _Fuck_. Calum was going to say something. He was screwed, oh lord. He gently pulled himself away from Calum, and sighed climbing out of bed. His feet gently moved quickly one to another as the cold wooden floor nipped at them. He whined peeking down, because _ow_.

 

While Luke UN-knowingly avoided his cold feet, Calum managed to wake up, and watched tired and amused seeing him hop foot to foot. He couldn't help his tired smile... the same way he couldn't help his coughing fit. He felt his throat close up, and he basically fell out of the bed coughing. Once he calmed down, he let out a whine of pain and went limp.

 

"Um.." Calum heard a soft voice whisper above him. Gingerly he peeked open his eye to see Luke kneeling down besides him, gazing at him with one of the most adorable looks he's seen.

 

"Hi," he murmured out, peeking out at Luke. Luke looked away coughed softly then peeked back, his cheeks a soft red.

 

"Hey," He mumbled out, sitting down onto his budonkers. He carefully watched Calum, and Calum carefully watched him. "You okay?" Luke managed to choke out, his voice barley a whisper. Calum nodded, gazing around the room awkwardly. Never had such a tension been between the two.

 

"So..." Calum started, "shouldn't you, uh, ya know..." Luke gazed at him confused, causing a sigh to slip out of Calum's mouth, "shouldn't you... take a, um, shower?" Luke gazed at him before turning a bright red, then wrapping his hand around each other.

 

"Uh," he squeaked out, "uh yea, I'll, um, I'm taking... taking, uh... a shower" he stuttered it out stupidly before clambering to his feet, and stumbling to the bathroom. Calum awkwardly sat there even after he heard the door close, the shower turn on, and Luke's clothes drop.

 

He managed to get to his feet and gaze around the room. The air was now warmer, the sun warming things up as it shown through the window, shades still open. He leaned down picking Luke's blankets off the ground, then just held them for a coupe minutes. Once he realized what he was doing, he threw them back on Luke's bed, then slowly licked his lips.

 

"Well," he mumbled out, gazing back at the ground. Then he noticed it. He pressed his finger to his pants, and felt the damp material against his finger. He couldn't really fight the grimace, but he kept the clothes on not wanting it to go awkward between the two when Luke came out. That was too weird the first time. He sighed going over the the wall, then pressed his back to it closing his eyes. Soon he found himself sinking down the wall, ending up his butt on the ground. He sighed and put his head in his hands until the shower noises stopped then he pushed himself up and leaned against the doorway. Soon he heard the door open back up, and let out a soft sigh hearing Luke's footsteps.

 

Luke peeked at him as he passed by, but he only offered a small wave and a dash off blush splattered onto him. Calum returned it, and soon headed his way down the hallway, muttering to himself about how stupid he was acting. After Calum had enter the bathroom, Luke listened to the door close.

 

He sighed relaxing, then shook his head at how dumb it was that he wasn't relaxed when Calum was there. He let out a breath of air, slowly stalking over to his clothes. He gazed down at them, humming as he picked out what he wanted. He let his towel drop as he slipped on his boxers, then continuing with his pants and shirt. Once fully dressed he sighed shaking his hair, then watching amused as the water splattered all over. He started to hum again, gently dancing around the room, into the hallway, then ending in the kitchen.

 

Later on that night they had dinner with Michael and Ashton, and things had gone back to normal. But then of course they both left back to their cabin seeing as it was supposed to rain all night, and Luke and Calum were once again left in an awkward silence between the two of them.

 

Luke messed with his hands as he laid on the could spread out, then Calum took interest in the rain pounding onto the window outside. He sighed peeking back over to Luke, whose gaze was already on him. He watched how he turned a pink and turned away again messing with his hands, and sighed wondering what was up. Like Calum knew only two days ago if that were to happen Luke would just grin and laugh, why was he embarrassed now?

 

He knew his mind was slow, so he just sighed and curled up trying to figure it out, and watched the rain pour down onto the window. Luke anyways, peeked over watching him, before him mumbled out something too soft for Calum to hear then tip toed away back to their room before curling up in his new sheets and clean blankets, and closing his eyes listening to the rain.

 

This time when Luke drifted off he dreamed of the crowd roaring and cheering and preforming on stage. _Not_ wet dreams about Calum. An hour or so later Calum still couldn't figure it out so he sighed and peeked behind him expecting to see Luke still on the couch, but shocked to see not. He pulled his phone out, choking when he saw he'd been sitting there watching the rain for an hour plus. He groaned, turning off his phone, then rolled off the couch onto his feet. He padded his way through the hall, before reaching their room.

 

Gently he twisted the knob, and slipped in, smiling when he saw Luke was fast asleep in his bed. He quietly walked over to his bed, reaching down onto it but pulling back with a squeak quickly. There was a puddle of _water_ in his bed. He groaned softly gazing up, seeing the water dripping out. "fucking leak," he muttered, shaking his head. Why did their bedroom happen to be shit? He sighed, peeking over at Luke again, then shook his head.

 

"Last time you woke up in his jizz remember?" he whispered softly to himself, but he felt his throat make a scoffing noise, and he decided it was right, "but that doesn't mean I didn't like it, now does it?" He humphed before climbing into bed, and for the second night in a row, he wrapped his arm around Luke's waist pulling him close, and nuzzled his face into Luke's neck. He sighed peacefully before snuggling deep inside him and falling asleep.

 

Once Luke woke up in the morning, he whined to himself hearing dripping noises. He tried to move, but then quickly realized he wasn't the only one in his bed. He let his eyes lazily come open, then peeked down, sighing, seeing Calum snuggled into his side. He pulled him closer humming, his warmth spreading throughout his body. He scanned around the room, rolling his eyes at the dumb cabin. Calum's side was flooded. Like how does that happen... to one side?

 

He watched Calum's bed bob up and down, then came to the conclusion that one: it was not bolted down. Two: the bed must've been really light. He watched it twirl in circles, and shook his head. He didn't think Calum had been on _that_ much of a hill.

 

Luke laughed softly, and pulled Calum on top of him, in between his legs. He hummed softly making Calum's arms wrap around his neck, and had his head snuggle into his neck. He sighed happily, unaware that Calum was now wide awake. Luke pressed a kiss to the side of his head, breathing out softly.

 

"Love you Calum..." He whispered hugging him tighter, "More then you know... or should know," Calum's head raced trying to figure out what that _meant_. Once he was sure he was asleep he let out a sigh, and hugged him tightly. He stayed in that position, thinking over what it meant again and again. Then it hit him.

 

"Oh," he squeaked out, pulling away to look at Luke's face, "oh," he breathed out. He groaned, nuzzling his face back into Luke's neck, "oh" he mumbled. How didn't he notice that? How didn't he figure that out? How couldn't he tell _that?_ He sighed into his neck. Luke loved him. Not like-love. Love-love. His head spun as he realized everything Luke's ever done. _He loved him. He loves him._ A little mewl left him as he hugged on tighter to Luke. Soon he fell fast asleep, his mind only curled around Luke.

 

Noon came and hunger hit Luke like a rock. Like a really big fucking rock. He groaned, wriggling around, then peeling open his eyes to see a ceiling. He sighed, gently pulling Calum off of him, then sat up gazing around. Calum's side, very much flooded. His side, very much dry. Calum's bed, huh it's missing. His bed, warm and comfy and cute Calum residing on top. He smiled. Yes very cute Calum.

 

He hummed climbing onto his feet, then heading over to the doorway. He turned the knob (ahahha) and made his way down the hall to the kitchen. He hummed a pretty tune and danced around grabbing the food. He lazy gazed at the food and shrugged, throwing everything he wanted into a big pot, then put it over the stove. He laughed slowly stirring it watching it turn into a weird green. He giggled, then pulled a ladle out and tasted it.

 

"Mmmm," he mumbled, licking clean. "Why the fuck would that even taste good though," he murmured gazing at the pot, then shrugged his shoulders, "who cares though," and poured it into two bowls. He hummed getting some orange juice, then set them on a tray and took them back to the room. He slowly pushed opened the door and closed it with his foot. Luke made his way over the the bed, then set the tray onto the table.

 

Luke sighed, then pulled Calum into his lap, gently waking him up. He yawned sleepily, and didn't even think twice about what he ate. It tasted good. After that, Luke pulled sleepy Calum in between his legs and hugged him tightly to his chest. He hummed softly into his ear and lazily rock his back and forth. He didn't really get why he was tired, but he found him in this state real adorable. He sighed letting go of Calum after he started squirming. He watched quietly as Calum walked slowly towards the water.

 

"Calum..." He called out, watching the the boy five feet from him carefully. Calum turned around peeking at him curiously in a sleep state. "Careful," he warned. Calum let out a kind of scoff and walked by the waters edge, he glanced back and grinned, before tripping over his feet and falling in the three foot deep water. He let out a screech and Luke immediately was up and over there helping pull him out. Luke scooping now whining Calum into his arms and sighed as Calum clung to him like a wet kola bear.

 

He pushed Calums wet hair out of his eyes and carried him back to the bed. Calum whined soft snuggling into Luke, sighing softly.

 

"Why are you fucking acting like a cat and retarded human, did I accidentally drug you with green goop?" Luke cried out horrified, peeking at Calum. Calum returned the gaze and shrugged,

 

"How should I know?" he murmured out. Luke sighed scooping him up and carrying him out of the room.

 

"Your'e soaked in whatever is in the water, we gotta wash you," he mumbled gazing down at Calum,

 

"Well," Calum choked out, "What in the fucking hell do you think was in the water?" he gave Luke a frighten look, and Luke just shrugged.

 

"It came from a river I bet, so it mustn't be clean." He said it in such a simple manner, but Calum noticed a smirk on his face.

 

"Um, Luke?" He squeaked out, watching Luke start the tub. His eyes followed Luke to the door where he locked it tight. Luke walked over to him and smiled soft,

 

"Shhh, my baby, all is well..." He cooed to Calum. Calum blinked stupidly at him a couple times, then rubbed his eyes,

 

"Luke?" he whispered out scared, "are you okay?"

 

Luke grinned and pulled him onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the tub, "Of course! The green goop only fixed my way of seeing things!" Calum stared at him alarmed before suddenly trying to run for the door.

 

"Help!" he shrieked out, banging helplessly. Luke sauntered up behind him and wrapped his one arm around his waist and made sure his other hand was around Calum's mouth.

 

"We're gonna have some fun, alright babe?" Luke purred into his ear. Calum screamed, fighting Luke's tight grip to no avail. He wailed, the tears streaming down his face, trying to figure out what just happened to Luke. He felt the hand Luke had wrapped around his waist unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them, then push them to the ground. Calum fought the grip and managed to fall onto the floor. He crawled away, gasping to the toilets direction.

 

Luke's gaze flickered after Calum, and he ran over and grabbed his ankles tugging on him. Calum let out a cry, and struggled to reach for the handle in front of him. Calum gasped, feeling Luke's grip get stronger, and managed to grab the handle by the tip. He dropped it, but quickly wrapped his hand around it, and struggled now to flip over. Luke looked up at him, letting go of Calum's ankles for a second, enough time for Calum to whack him in the head with the plumber suction cup shit.

 

Luke let out a cry, clutching onto his head enough time for him to whack him again harder, this time with the stick part. He kept on hitting him until he was sure he was passed out then ran and put his pants on.

 

When he turned back he fell backwards seeing Luke's body turn into thousands of spiders and watch them climb the wall. He let out a scream and watched them turn into a person with dark eyes, blond hair, and tan skin glaring down at him. They let out a hiss and dissapeared, causing Calum to start crying harder.

 

He limped out of the bathroom and ran to his and Luke's room grabbing his shoes and slipping them on. He stumbled his way through the house, until he made it to the front door. He gulped unlocking it, gazing behind him nervously, because _what the fuck was that?_ He cried managing to open the door, then ran out whipping his head around wildly before running into the forest in a random direction. He stumbled and tripped as he ran through the forest with its long branches and grabbing hands and falling leaves and mud and logs all around. He ran into a tree harshly, and cried out, then passed out onto the cold hard ground.

 

When Calum woke back up, he found himself hanging in the air. Slowly he opened his eyes and gazed around, seeing nothing, but another hanging kind of pod besides him. Slowly it turned around and his eyes went wide seeing Luke with cuts and bruises on his face passed out inside his.

 

A little squeak slipped out of his mouth, and he whimpered stuck locked inside of his. Calum eventually fell asleep after mentally telling everyone how much he loved them; including Luke. When he woke back up he could see Luke clearly, who seemed to be gazing at whatever was behind him eyes wide and fear filled.

 

Slowly his 'pod' turned around, and he saw people crawling all over trees. But the main thing that caught his attention was the giant throne with a giant man sitting inside. Tears welled up inside of his eyes when the giant gazed right at him, and he closed them tight trying to block out what was around him.

 

"You," a deep voice rumbled, and he could hear giant foot steps pounding into the sound, and his pod shook back and forth. He gulped nervously, peeking out of his eye to see the giant right in front of him. "You are not welcome to this planet," The voice growled. A soft whine left his throat, as tears streamed down his face. _Not allowed on this planet?_

 

"You will be disposed of rightfully," The voice growled out. Like what the fuck was going on, Calum was so confused. He then felt the pod sway and start moving. Soon he found himself over boiling lava, and a click rang loudly.

 

Soon he felt the hole world falling, time stopping, and burning through out his body. Everything went black and blank, everything was numb and gone. Then Calum heard a high beep run through his body, a shock jolting him. Faint voice yelling could be heard almost to him. Another high beep rang, and the voices got clearer. He could make out some words, here and there, but a loud buzzing ran through his ears. Another high pitched beep.

 

"We're loosing him! Hurry another time!" Another high pitched beep, another volt. Slowly he felt his heart starting to beat, his breathing come back, but his hearing disappeared as he fell deep asleep. Months past and Calum stayed stable and asleep, until one day something happen.

 

The view in the room was plane, simple, regular. It was just an empty room expect for some chairs. Then in the corner was a hospital bed, where laid rest a boy for nine months. Another boy came, he went by the name of Luke. He laid down with Calum for the first time, and wrapped his arms around him tight. He put Calum's arms around his own waist, and pushed his head into own neck. This happened everyday until he awoke. Now the nightmare is through due to Luke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was crazy


End file.
